Many Wishes in One Day
by Mala B
Summary: Voyager is back and Captain Janeway has finished her debriefing, now what happens to her? And what about the crew...what’s happened to them? (Let's fix Endgame shall we....)


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Summery: Voyager is back and Captain Janeway has finished her debriefing, how what happens to her? And what about the crew...what's happened to them?

* This takes starts 6 months after Voyager has returned to the Alpha Quadrant in 'Endgame'.

**Many Wishes in One Day**

By: Mala B. (LoneMala@hotmail.com)

_Epilogue_

Stardate: 1008.01

To: Admiral Paris

Visual Recording From: Comm. Thomas Paris

Re: Captain Janeway and Voyager

            Hi Dad,

             B'Elanna and I had a dinner party tonight with a few of the old crew and we got talking. We want Voyager back. Oh, we know we can't have the same old ship but she's being refitted . . .  and we want her. Most of the crew have been at their new assignments for a month now but none of us are settling in. We became a family out in the Delta quadrant and we miss everyone. B'Elanna and I want Miral to grow up among her family. Oh, I love you and Mom but . . .  it's just not the same you know?

            Please, can you see if this is at all possible. I already talked to Chakotay and he said the Captain . . . I mean, the Admiral would love it. She's not meant to be at a desk job, and you know it! She can't even handle the debriefing you guys are giving her. Chakotay says she's going crazy with the inactivity and documentation. Why you've had her in insolation, I'll never figure out! I know it will take some work but let me know what you think of the idea.

            Oh, and are you and Mom still coming to dinner next week? B'Elanna was going to invite her Dad if that's okay with you. See you then and say hi to Mom for me, please.

            Bye.

Comm. Thomas Eugene Paris

Comm. B'Elanna Paris

Miral Paris, Child of Voyager

********************************************

Stardate: 1211.01

To: Admiral Janeway

From: Admiral Paris

Re: Voyager

The refit is done Katie, would you like to see her? I'd like to give you a personal tour. Meet me at Spacedock at 1900 hours tomorrow. Congratulations on finally being allowed out of isolation. 

Admiral Owen Paris

PS: Don't forget to bring Chakotay along, and yes, I know he's there with you!

            Admiral Kathryn Janeway was finally free. She had been at Starfleet Headquarters for almost 8 months now, being continually debriefed and during that time had been kept in isolation. She hadn't been allowed off of the grounds and had only been allowed to talk with Chakotay who had came to see her almost every day. It had been wonderful to see him, but at the same time frustrating. She knew there were things he wasn't telling her, wasn't allowed to tell her but, today she was finally getting out!

            She wiped the message off the computer and grabbed her bag. She would be back tomorrow to see Owen but for tonight she was going to sleep in her own bed. 

            "Kathryn! Your home!" Gretchen Janeway flew out her front door and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug, which Kathryn gladly returned.

            "Hi Mom! I can't believe I've been home for 8 months and this is only the second time I've got to see you!" Kathryn was smiling.

            "Well I've had the next best thing, at least I've been able to hear about your trip while I was waiting." Gretchen was now smiling with an wicked glint in her eye.

            "Oh no! What has he been telling you?" exclaimed Janeway in mock horror.

            "Only about your deplorable eating habits, tendency to go without sleep, and dependence on caffeine." remarked a teasing voice from the front door.

            "Well don't believe everything he says . . . only most of it's true!" Kathryn she said with a straight face. "Oh Chakotay, I'm so glad you could stay with my Mom, thank you again." 

            "It was an honour to be asked to stay Kathryn and you know it." His dimples were out in full force and Kathryn was having a hard time not staring.

            "Um  . . . well lets all go inside and get you settled back in young lady." Gretchen said tugging Janeway toward the door. Kathryn laughed and followed along behind.

            Hours later sitting around the fire in her mothers front living room Kathryn remembered the message from Owen Paris.

            "Oh Chakotay, Owen left me a message today and said the refits are done. He asked us to come and take a tour." Her voice was wistful and sad.

            "Oh really, sounds like fun. I've always wondered what she looked like all spiffy and new." He said with a smile. She smiled slightly in return but continued to stare into the fire. "Kathryn what's wrong?" he asked leaning over and taking her hand.

            "I miss it Chakotay. No, I miss them. I miss it all." She sighed and then straightened. "But it's not going to come back so I'll have to deal with it." Then smiling she said, "I'm going to start calling everyone tomorrow . . . I'm sure they've been wondering why I haven't called them since we got back and I don't want anyone thinking I deserted them."

            "No one thinks that Kathryn. They've all been in touch and made sure they knew what was going on with you. They know why you didn't call. Don't worry,  I bet they'd love to hear from you." 

            "I guess you're right. I just hated being locked up like that." 

            "I know you did but your out now and that's all that matters."

            "You're right." She shifted closer to him and leaned back against his arm. "And don't forget that you're here...that also matters. I still can't believe I was able to hold out so long. I almost lost you and if we hadn't got home . . . "

            "You'd never had lost me Kathryn. I don't care what Admiral Janeway said about her future, I can't imagine marrying Seven. All right, I was going out with her but . . .  she wasn't you and deep down, I knew that. I'm glad she recognized it too. It made things a lot easier when she went to Vulcan on vacation and I came here."

            "I'm glad you came . . . and stayed." 

            Kathryn was falling asleep quickly, exhausted after weeks of constantly having to watch her every word and her every move. Feeling safe was wonderful but causing sleep to come rapidly. 

            "Sleep Kathryn. Tomorrow we're going to go home. Sleep." and she did.

            "Darn it!" 

            "What, what's wrong?" exclaimed Chakotay as he barrelled into the den. 

            "I can't get anyone. I've been leaving messages at peoples homes for hours now! I can't figure this out. None of them seem to be where they are supposed to be. I even had Captain Terrance tell me that Ensign Ashmore had transferred but she wasn't sure where. Who can she not know where? This is crazy! If we didn't have to leave in a few minutes I'd start looking for these people personally."

            "Maybe they are all just at work.  You did call in the middle of the day. I bet there will be some response's when we come home tonight. Don't worry I know that they can't wait to see you." Chakotay smiled and Kathryn relaxed. 

            "Your right, I'm just too impatient. They've gotten on with their lives. I guess I should too. Ready to go see the shiny new ship?" 

            "Right behind you Admiral."

            "Admiral Janeway!" Owen Paris was waving to the couple who were about to walk passed him. "Over here!"

            Kathryn turned and pulled Chakotay around to follow her. She looked so happy, thought Paris, nothing like the gaunt, tired women who had arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant 8 months earlier.

            "Owen, I thought we were meeting at the transporter rooms, why here?" 

            "We're not taking the transporter over.  Your getting the royal fly by my girl. Chakotay, how are you Captain?"

            "Just fine Admiral."

            "I heard you were staying at Gretchen's house, what do you think of her?" Owen asked with a grin.

            "She's a Janeway sir, that's all I have to say." Chakotay replied with a chuckle, ducking the fist that came flying toward his arm.

            "That she is, that she is. All right, follow me. We're taking the Mini Hawk over."

            Chakotay sat watching Kathryn who was looking out the shuttle window. He smiled with excitement.

            "What are you smiling at Captain?" teased Janeway

            "The ship of course . . . I missed this bucket of bolts almost as much as you did."

            "I can't wait to see inside. Owen have you heard who's going to Captain her?" 

            "That's still up in the air, Katie."

            "But the refits are finished, shouldn't that be dealt with by now?" asked Janeway in confusion.

            "Don't worry Kathryn, I'm sure Starfleet has a good reason for waiting. Maybe the officer they want is on leave or something. I'm sure you'll find out as soon as Admiral Paris knows." Chakotay patted her shoulder in comfort and she smiled and then went back to looking at her ship as they settled into Shuttle Bay 1.

            Looking around Kathryn was amazed. The ship hadn't looked this good since she had first seen it almost 8 years ago. There were hardly any differences between then and now, even down to the eager engineers and ensigns fixing conduits and installing last minute hardware.

            "Owen this is amazing. I can't believe command managed to get this all done in just 8 months. She was a wreak when we came home and now you've managed to replace almost all the systems in under a year. I'm truly amazed."

            "Don't be totally amazed yet, you've still haven't seen the new holodecks." Owen replied as they conveniently came to the entrance of Holodeck 1.

            "What do you mean, new? There hasn't been that much improvement in holodeck technology." 

            "Just come with me . . . "Owen said with a smile.

            Kathryn turned to ask Chakotay if he knew what the Admiral meant but was stopped by . . . dimples. They were out in full force and Chakotay was smiling like a fool. 

            "Just follow him, please Kathryn." She stared a few more moments and then nodded and turned back to the doors.

            "Lead on McDuff." She said waving the Admiral to precede her.

            "Admiral!"

            "Naomi!" Kathryn gasped as she watched the young girl run toward them at full tilt, skid to a stop and snap a military salute worthy of a 4th year cadet.

            "Naomi!" she shouted with a laugh grabbing the young girl up in a hug, "I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you." 

            Naomi was smiling from ear-to-ear and returned the hug with all her might. 

            "I've missed you too, Admiral." Then pushing out of the hug she straightened and loudly proclaimed "We've all missed you."

            Kathryn looked stunned for a moment as people melted out from behind things. She hadn't noticed the program until now. The run was full of tall columns and large pieces of furniture and from behind ever yone people were appearing, yelling "Surprise", "We missed you"  or just smiling so hard they couldn't speak at all.

            They were all there, she couldn't think of anyone that was missing. There were even some faces she didn't recognize. B'Elanna and Tom came up with Miral in their arms, now a wriggling 8 month old. Silently B'Elanna handed her over to the Admiral and Miral looked up.

            "Hello there, I bet you don't remember me, but I have longed to see you." She cooed at the baby. 

            "Ver" she replied over and over again smiling up at the lady she saw every day in her living room, in a picture her parents had put up. 

            "Yes, Voyager" The Admiral laughed and handed her back to her mother after giving her a soft kiss on her black curls. B'Elanna backed up and Tom took her place giving his Captain a warm hug and whispering in her ear . . .  "Harry's got a girlfriend!".

            "Harry!" Janeway laughed looking around.

            "Over here Captain." Sure enough, standing beside him was a young brunette woman wearing a Starfleet uniform and sporting Lieutenants pips. 

            "Lt. Kim, who is this?" she asked with a wink. 

            Harry blushed but replied "Admiral Janeway I'd like to introduce Melissa Carey. Melissa, this is the Admiral." 

            "It's so nice to meet you Melissa." Kathryn smiled at the nervous young women.

            "It's nice to meet you too, Admiral. My brother admired you greatly." She said quietly.

            Kathryn's smile dimmed slightly when it hit her, this was Joe Carey's younger sister. She hadn't been with her mother and sister-in-law when Kathryn had called to tell them about Joe's death. "I'm so sorry about your brother Miss Carey, so sorry." 

            "It's all right Admiral, we miss Joe but life goes on. Harry has been a great help to us. He's even managed to get us all Joe's old logs and holodeck programs to use with my nephews." She smiled at Harry who just smiled back.

            "Well I'm glad to meet you anyway Melissa."

            For the next few minutes the Admiral was kept busy with introductions to new faces and getting reacquainted with old ones. Tuvok had brought his daughter, T'kel, along with him and Janeway was amused to note that she had gone into the same field as her father before her. Icheb was there, having taken a 3-day leave from the Academy and even Seven had shown up. She had informed her old mentor that the Hansen's were 'getting to know her' but that she still felt more comfortable aboard Voyager. Samantha Wildman's husband wasn't there but she was told he was on an ambassadorial mission at the moment. That's when she realized that Naomi was gone.

            "Samantha, where is Naomi?" she asked looking around.

            "I'm not sure Admiral why don't you call for her?" Samantha suggested. Kathryn was puzzled, she thought that Sam would know where her daughter was, but after all, Naomi was almost the equivalent of 12 years old, maybe she was allowed out on her own now.

            "Janeway to Naomi Wildman, where have you disappeared to?"

            "Naomi Wildman reporting for duty Admiral."

            At Janeway's comm the crowd before her had split like the waters and a young girl in an up to date Starfleet uniform came striding toward the Admiral.  She looked very familiar but there was something wrong. Then she notived the uniform, it was Royal Purple and where there should have been pips there was a single starburst. What on earth? Looking closer she realized it was, "Naomi! What's going on?"

            "You didn't think you were going to be able to ship out without your assistant did you Admiral?" Naomi asked with a grin as she continued to stand at attention in front of 2 Admirals and a Captain.

            "Assistant? Ship out? But, I'm not going anywhere Naomi. What's going on?" 

            "I think I can answer that Captain. At ease Assistant." Tom said moving to stand behind Naomi who switched and stood 'at ease'.

            "We're getting our home back. We're going to be a family again and we're going to all come home. I asked my Dad months ago about being able to get Voyager back and with his help, and a few leaked press releases, we were able to convince the admiralty that it would be a good idea. We all knew you wouldn't like a desk job . . . so what do you say? Will you be our Captain, will you shepherd  your sheep again?"

            Kathryn was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She was getting almost all her Birthday, Christmas and falling star wishes at the same time. 

            "Well Admiral, almost everyone has signed back on. You're the last one to make it official. Please say yes." pleaded Tom Paris with his patented puppy dog face.

            "Chakotay?" Kathryn spun around to lock eyes with the soul mate she had so recently found. She knew what Starfleet thought about Captain's having relationships with their subordinates and if he was going to be her First Officer again what was he trying to tell her. Instead of Chakotay Owen Paris answered.

            "Special dispensation Kathryn, it won't be a problem. You've already proved you can work well together. Starfleet agrees 'if it's not broke, don't fix it'. You're going to Captain together, both keeping your own rank. It's a unique situation, but what about this ship has ever been anything other then unique. In fact Starfleet has even approved this." He then gestured to Chakotay who smiled slightly and took Kathryn's other hand.

            "I waited until we were back with our family to ask, but I'm not willing to wait any longer. I have loved you since the moment you appeared on my view screw. You are my soul mate, Kathryn Janeway. Will you marry me?"

            The crowded holodeck  was completely silent as they waited for her answer. 

            Kathryn was stunned and was having a hard time comprehending what was happening. She was getting Voyager back, her family was back, Chakotay was asking her to marry him . . . he was . . .  "Yes" she yelled as she threw herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes."

            Chakotay swung her around with joy while the room went mad with yells of happiness and good wishes.

            Hours later people were still sprawled out on the couches and chairs of the holodeck simulation talking. Admiral Janeway was sitting with her back against her fiancee's chest listening to Tom tell them all about Miral's first formal Starfleet event. 

            "....and then she spit up all over Admiral Nechayev's uniform. I thought she was going to hit the roof!" he finished and then started to laugh.

            "Oh I've missed you all so much." Kathryn said through her tears of laughter.

            "We have missed you as well Admiral." Tuvok commented seriously. "I regret to inform you, howver, that Mr. Paris was in error when he told you earlier that all of us were assigned to this vessel. I have been made Ambassador to Vulcan and cannot join you. However, my daughter requested that she be among the security complement on Voyager. Would this be acceptable?"

            "I understand Tuvok and I'd love to have your daughter among my crew. I'm sure she'll be a fine officer, just like her father." Then turning to the young women seated stately at her fathers' side she said "Welcome to the family T'kel, I hope you'll enjoy it here." 

            "I am sure I will find the experience of interest Admiral. My father has told me many stories about his 'Voyager family' and I look forward to joining you." The young women stated with dignity.

            "Wonderful!"

            Kathryn then turned her attention to the two ex-borg seated on the floor to her right. "Icheb how's the Academy?"

            "It is going well Admiral. I was given equivalency for my time aboard Voyager and was started was as a second year Cadet. I will be required to learn recent Academy history by correspondence but that will not be a problem." Kathryn could tell that Icheb was trying to act like this was nothing, but she could tell that he was happy. Who wouldn't be, it has been many years since any Cadet was given that much equivalency. 

            "That's wonderful Icheb! I guess all those hours with Tuvok and the computer paid off after all. Have you decided what you would like to specialize in?"

            "Yes Admiral I have. I believe I would like to become a pilot and an engineer." He nodded his head in respect to the Paris family and continued, "I am working toward a time when I may rejoin my family."

            Kathryn smiled. "Well we'll be waiting for you!"

            "Captain! Oh it's so good to see you again!" came a jubilant voice from among the crowd.

            "Doctor, how are you?" It took her a moment to locate him, working his way through the furniture toward her, because, instead of his unusual Starfleet uniform he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of blue slacks. "Doctor, what happened to your uniform?"

            "I have been making some improvements to my program in my spare time since we got home. Dr. Zimmerman, has been instrumental in helping me continue to grow. Developing my own clothing for off duty purposes was his assistant Haley's idea."

            "That's wonderful Doctor. I'm glad you've been able to see more of Dr. Zimmerman."

            "That's not the only thing that Dr. Zimmerman has given me Admiral. After I was declared sentient by the Federation Courts, he also adopted me. I have taken the name Dr. Kenneth Zimmerman in his honour. What do you think?"

            Janeway was stunned, after 8 years her Doctor finally had an offical name. "Dr. Zimmerman, MD. It suits you." Then she got a troubled expression. "Does this mean you won't be joining us then?"

            "What? Why wouldn't I join you?"

            "Well you just got a new family, and you're obviously busy, I just wondered . . . "

            "I have been and will continue to be a doctor first, your doctor. Trust me Captain no other Doctor in the Alpha Quadrant could deal with this crew."

            "You have a point Doc.  No other doctor would be able to get me to my yearly physicals!"

            Kathryn glowed with happiness. This day had been one of the most wonderful in her life. She had gotten her family, her ship and her soulmate all in the space of a few hours. She didn't want the day to end, but it had to.

            She started to get up saying, "I wish we didn't have to go back Chakotay, but if we don't all leave soon the transporters at space dock will be shut down for the night. I guess we had better . . . " 

            "No, Kathryn, don't worry. We're not going to need the transporters."

            "We don't?" she looked around confused at the still smiling faces. It was Naomi who answered this time.

            "No Admiral, we're home, and this is where we'll stay. Everyone else has already moved onto the ship.  You and Captain Chakotay are the last. Your things were transported here a few hours ago, after Mrs. Janeway packed them for you. I got to take them to your quarters." she said glowing with pride at having been allowed to do this all important job.

            "That's why I couldn't get a hold of anyone this morning!" 

            "That's right sweetheart. They were already here." Chakotay was smiling down at her again. "Don't worry we're not due to ship out for over a month yet but everyone agreed this is home. We can visit your mother from here. What do you think?" He knew she had wanted to see more of her mother and her nieces and wasn't sure what she would think of this part of the plan.

            "Oh it's wonderful.  I can't believe all of this. Starfleet is really going to let us live here until we ship out?"

            "It's all been approved. We also made sure to outfit Voyager with a new generational area to allow for the children. Naomi and Miral are the only ones so far but we doubt it's going to stay that way for long." Owen said with a chuckle.

            "Children? You mean they are going to allow my officers to stay aboard with their families . . .  my goodness when did Christmas start?" she said with a laugh. Then suddenly she sobered up. "Naomi" she called.

            "Yes Captain" she said kneeling down at Janeway's feet, not realizing her slip.

            "The only child, you'll be the only child again."

            "I know Admiral but that's okay. I don't mind really. After all, I'll be the Captain's Assistant, they've even given me a job outline you know (and she smiled with pride again). I won't have time to miss something I've never really had. Anyway I have Miral and she'll have me. Who needs a whole bunch of friends when I can have a cousin right on board. There will be more kids eventually. I just know it." Then giving Captain Chakotay a wink, she turned back to sit with her mother.

            "Yes I'm sure there will be."

            They continued talking long into the night and looking around at her crew Kathryn knew she was indeed home. After all 'home is where the heart is' and hers was sitting behind her, was reflected in the eyes of those surrounding her and was beating to the pulse of the warp core 6 decks below her. She was home.

DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and all other Star Trek related information, I'm just getting a story out of my head. No copyright infringement intended


End file.
